Brenda Colfax
}} Brenda Colfax is a journalist from Showbiz L.A. and frienemy of Peri Westmore, appearing in "Pilot". Biography 'Season 1 ' }} A van with a logo for Showbiz L.A. pulls up outside of the Westmore residents as Peri stands expectantly at the entrance. Rosie walks up behind her, Tucker in her arms, and Peri asks the maid if she fed him, saying that she can't have him screaming during the interview. The baby is passed over from Rosie and Peri and the former says that Tucker's had his bottle but that he may need his diaper changed soon, and Peri looks into her child's face, telling him that if he humiliates her, they are going to have a problem. The door to the van open and a reporter, Brenda Colfax, steps out, and Peri, recognizing her, states that this will be the best acting she's done all year. She then puts on a big smile, exclaiming Brenda's name, and the reporter greets Peri in return, asking how long it's been. Peri reminds Brenda that they last saw each other on the red carpet at the Oscars and the latter remembers, asking Peri if she forgives her for what she said about her dress. "Of course," Peri says, and Brenda adds that she was just trying to be funny. Peri tells her, "And you came so close," and the two of them laugh as they enter the house, Rosie noticing the large smile on Brenda's face suddenly vanishing as soon as she is out of Peri's view. }} Later on, beside the pool, Peri, with Tucker in her lap, is being interviewed by Brenda Colfax, surrounded by a film crew, as Rosie stands by. Brenda mentions that she hears Scorsese is directing her new film, asking if Peri was stunned when she heard he wanted to work with her; "Because I know I was." Peri laughs a fake laugh, telling Rosie that she thinks the baby needs changing, unless that awful smell is coming from Brenda, and Brenda appears playfully insulted as Rosie takes Tucker out of Peri's arms, carrying him inside. As the interview continues, Rosie is seen walking with Tucker into the Westmore residence, and hears Brenda describe Peri as a busy actress and a full-time mother, asking her how she does it. Peri says that it isn't easy but describes herself as a fantastic mother, which makes Rosie, who's carrying the woman's child, roll her eyes, annoyed. Brenda adds that her new movie shoots in Rome and asks if Peri will take her son on location, and Peri answers positively, going on to say that some women may be able to run off to a foreign country, leaving their kid behind with someone else, but she can't, as to her there's no excuse for abandoning one's child. Rosie appears extremely angered as she listens further to the interview on the small screen the producers are watching within the mansion, and she looks over to the baby in her arms with an idea. She takes the pacifier out of Tucker's mouth as Brenda begins to switch topics, and Rosie is next seen dashing out of the Westmore house carrying Tucker, approaching the interview and calling out frantically for Mrs. Westmore. Peri tells Rosie to be quiet as they're rolling, but the maid says it's about the baby, at which Peri stands to attention, wondering what's wrong. "No, he's fine," Rosie assures her, "He just said his first word!" Peri appears terribly excited, looking from her baby to Brenda and back to her baby, asking what her son said. At this, the maid tactfully replies, "He called me 'Mama'!" Peri's smile dissipates but Brenda begins to laugh behind her, and Rosie grins at her employer, still carrying the woman's baby in her arms. Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Brenda's name was "Nancy O'Dell".http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf **In "The Dark at the Top of the Stairs", a character of the same name appears, based off a real-life actress. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 32.png References Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters